My White Eyes
by squall8final
Summary: Sasuke comes back after five years to find Sakura not wanting to marry him, has she fallen for someone else? Seems that her heart is torn between Neji and Sasuke, or so she thinks. Rating just in case, most likely yes some lemons!
1. Chapter 1

**My White Eyes**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**Chapter 1**

It's has been five long years since Sasuke left Naruto and myself back when we were twelve. Sure we have had our encounters with the Uchiha in the past, and I never thought that he would never be by our side again. Okay, okay, every now and then I would think that it couldn't happen, but I always told myself that it was depression talking and getting the best of me. I never once really wanted to believe it. I also tried my hardest to believe that Sasuke would forever be the only man for me in my life. That was up until just about a month ago. This is the point where Hyuga Neji walked into my life. Well you really cannot say walked in, more like carried in by Naruto who was panicking at that moment.

Flashback:

_"Someone I really need some help!" Naruto began to run around with an unconcious Neji on his back. Naruto had blood running down his jacket and you could only see it on the orange parts, who knows how much was in the black of his jacket. I just happened to be walking around the corner ready to leave when I saw them._

_"What happened?" I signaled a nurse near by to get a stretcher._

_"We were attacked, it was just a C Rank mission! We had to make sure Temari got back to Sand and then come home. We were on our way when we were attacked." The stretcher finally made its way over to Naruto, Neji and myself. I helped Naruto put Neji down and continued to listen as we ran towards the emergency room. "It seems that Sasuke wants to kill Neji but for the life of me I can not figure out why!"_

_I pushed the doors to ER 1 open and pushed Neji inside. "Naruto help me get this clothing off of Neji." I started to rip open his shirt when I noticed the nurse just standing there. "Go get Tsunade!"_

_"I just don't know why he would just attack Neji. I thought that Sasuke would be after me! Instead his sent his little goonies of a group after me!" Naruto began to pace as I started to heal some of Neji's wounds. "All I know is the two had a talk and then started to fight. I really thought Sasuke would have listened to Neji since the two seem really alike. The only hint I have is your name was said by both."_

_Even though I heard this I was pretty sure it would have been Sasuke talking bad about me while maybe Neji defended me...I really should know better. Neji really doesn't see me as a person, just as someone who follows after Sasuke even though he isn't hear. I guess that is what a girl gets for waiting for one man whom she knows, in the depths of her heart, will never love her back."Naruto please go see if Hinata or Ino is around, I really need some help here." Naruto nodded and ran out the door._

OoO

_Hours seemed to pass before Neji was healed and up in a recovery room. This meant I got to leave but I waited around to make sure he became concious again. Why would I even begin to do this for Neji? I kept asking myself that question over and over again but each time I tried to leave I couldn't walk more than two steps. Neji's uncle, Hiashi, was in the room waiting for him to walk up while I just kept walking back and forth around the door._

_"Miss," My head popped up and I turned around to see in the door way._

_I immediately bowed, "Sir can I help you?"_

_"The Medic Ninja that helped Neji, do you know where she is?"_

_"Yes sir..." My mind began to wonder but before I could finish my sentence I was interrupted._

_"Go find her, Neji is awake and she must tend to him." He walked back into the room shutting the door behind him._

_I stared at the door for a few seconds. How rude! I am right here! My thoughts began to wonder for a few seconds before I reached the door nob._

_"Sir I am Haruno Sakura, I was the medic ninja that helped heal Neji. It was myself, your daughter Hinata, and Yamanaka Ino. Do you want the three of us in here?"_

_"Oh yes you are the Hokage's apprentice, guess that means you are good enough to help Neji. Well it seems that he is awake."_

_I turned around to see Neji now sitting up in the bed wearing nothing but the hospital gown. I smiled and walked over towards the sink to wash my hands. "How are you feeling today Neji-sama? I hope it is better than earlier." After washing my hands I grabbed a pair of latex gloves and put them on._

_Neji was looking at his uncle, "Please leave for just a few moments. I have some matters to discuss with Sakura, Uncle." Hiashi nodded his head and the exited the room. Neji then turned his head towards me. "Sasuke seems to have taken a claim against you...or should I say for you."_

_Gasping I sat down at the foot of his bed, "Excuse me?"_

_Neji looked at me straight in the eyes, "He said he would come home only if you were to be his wife. I have not told Naruto or Tsunade about this I think it was correct for you to be the first to know."_

_"Then why did you two fight?" my face must have had a ridiculous look on it because Neji looked away._

_"None of your concern. Are you going to except?"_

_My mind was going crazy at the moment. I could feel like screaming and crying at this moment. Sasuke would come home for me! Does this mean I want him to? Oh crap don't think about all of this just be professional and then go talk to someone who can go crazy with you."Well how about I give you your check up really quick and then get out of your hair." I gave him a quick check up, and then smiled, "You should be able to leave tomorrow. I will have a nurse get your release papers ready. Good night Neji-sama." I then threw away my gloves and headed out the door._

OoO

_It had been one week after Neji's release and I was summoned to Tsunade's office. She had a smirk on her face._

_"Well Sakura it seems that in all your years you did win his heart. I say marry the man and lets have him come home."_

_My eyes shot open wide, "But I don't know him anymore!"_

_"Sakura you have to except his proposal."_

_"WHAT PROPOSAL! All he did was beat the shit out of Neji to send us a message. He couldn't have just come and told them! It was useless violence and who all knows what he will do to me if I married him!" I sat down in a chair and held my tears in. Then a knock came at the door._

_"Enter," Tsunade crossed her arms over her chest and looked towards the door to see who would come in._

_"It would seem that Sasuke's ready for an answer. He is at the gates now. What should we do?" Shizune looked at Tsunade for an answer._

_"How about we give him a proposal back?" My mind was racing trying to figure out what to come up with._

_"And that would be Sakura?" Tsunade looked at me with wonder in her honey eyes._

_"I have to get to know him for a month before I decide. He during this time can court other women to try and figure out if I am who he really wants." I was getting hopeful._

_"Sounds good to me, Shizune go give him the message and see if he excepts." Tsunade stood up, "Well I guess it would not hurt for us to go too."_

OoO

_We reached the gates to see just Sasuke standing there with Shizune and a few other ANBU standing around him._

_"Sounds like a fair deal. I'll do it." Sasuke then smirked at me, "Come now Sakura, time to get to know me."_

_I didn't like the smirk I was seeing but I followed him anyway. I felt like throwing up as he took a hold of my hand and pulled me away from everyone. I quickly snatched it out, "Excuse me but you don't have the right to do that!"_

_Sasuke smirked, "Yet."_

_I crossed my arms, "And how do you know I will. Maybe there is someone out there that I like!"_

_"You said you would wait for me."_

_I stopped walking right then, "I was twelve for goodness sake! I didn't know what I was saying back then. Really I was just trying anything to make you stay. I was such an idiot for liking you back then. Glad that all has changed."_

_Sasuke stopped as soon as he noticed that I did too. "Seems that is what the Hyuga said."_

_My heart skipped a beat, "Why would Neji-sama say that?" I whispered but it was not meant for any other ears other than mine. Unfortunately for me I was heard._

_"Don't really know, but what I do is that you are spending time with me, not anyone else. Come you will help me clean your future home."_

_I started to walk towards the old houses, "I'll help you but not because it will be my home. I just know if I leave I will be sent back."_

OoO

_It took us all day but we finally got Sasuke's home liveable. There were tons of bugs and dust everywhere. Of course some maintance needed to be done on the house but I figured I would let Sasuke worry about that. I was placing my shoes on when I heard my stomach grawl._

_"Come on I'll get you something to eat tonight." Sasuke stood behind me with his shoes already on._

_"That's okay we spent all day together and I don't want to spend the evening with you as well. I am sure Naruto would love the company." I opened the door and shut it before giving Sasuke a chance to speak._

_I walked for a few minutes around Kohona before spotting a bench. Of course it was not THE bench, but it was somewhere to rest and I sure needed it. I looked at the ground. "God I really need a bath!" I said loudly thinking no one was around me._

_"How about a warm meal first." I shot my head up to see Neji standing in front of me. "Come on my treat." Neji stuck out his hand and I grabbed his hand. "Lets get you something other than Ramen since I'm sure you eat that enough."_

OoO

I now stand at the gates of Sand watching a few men in my life walk away, one hyper, one quiet, one youthful, and the other well quiet would describe him too. The four were leaving back to Kohona, leaving me there with Gaara. Not that I am complaining about being with Gaara, but I figured one of the quiet ones would want to stay with me...it would help me decide. I am really glad Sasuke forgot about the one month time frame Tsunade gave him. As I began to walk towards the hotel I couldn't help but picture a certain white eyed boy and day dream of the days we spent together as I now am here all alone. Now don't get me wrong my time with Sasuke was precious, but I now think it was all in vain. Five years of waiting for him, and what I had needed in my life was right in front of me the whole time, but in a much better package! I started to bite my fingernails and then came to a realization. Running back to Gaara I needed his help and fast! I loved one man, not two!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authors notes:

Well I hope you like the first chapter of My White Eyes. I know the title makes it quite obvious whom I am talking about, but I hope you all like the first chapter. Things will become fun as the chapters progress. If you like it review and I'll keep updating as quick as I can. Thanks everyone!


	2. Chapter 2

**My White Eyes**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...never will either.

Authors Notes: I would like to thank those of you who read the story and those who reviewed. Disella, thanks.

**Chapter 2**

"So tell me why you want me to help you get him back here? We helped you over here to get away from them. Tsunade said you really needed our help, that is why you are my personal medic for the next month." Gaara sat down at a table in a small little cafe.

Sakura sighed, "Yeah I was kinda wishing one of them would want fight to stay here with me but it really didn't happen that way."

Gaara shifted in his seat,"This is the Uchiha and the Hyuga we are talking about. They had orders to go home after dropping you off."

"I still cannot believe Tsunade ordered the four of them to bring me here." Sakura giggled. "Wonder why she did it that way."

"Well that would be quite simple. Hyuga wanted to stay here, but only his teammate Rock Lee was able to get him to leave. Same for the Uchiha, Uzumaki made sure he left as well."

Hearing Neji's name first I couldn't help but to begin to remember our first unofficial date.

OoO

_Neji stuck his hand out for me to grab. I didn't realize it at the time but I was weak from working on Sasuke's house all day. Biting the bottom of my lip I excepted his help up by placing my hand in his. He kissed my knuckles before helping me off the bench. _

"_Thank you Sakura, I'm very glad to be having your company this evening." Neji smiled and once I stood up he still held my hand._

_I tried to fight off a blush on the way so I looked at the ground, "Thank you Neji-sama for the invite." I realized at that second I must look a lot like Hinata around Naruto and fought off the urge to giggle. "Where shall we go tonight?"_

"_Well I would say Korean bar-b-que but I think Shikamaru, Ino, and Choji are there. So how about the Stake House?" (1) Neji smiled lightly at me._

"_Oh I am not dressed for that." I looked down and realized that I was wearing my normal outfit. This made me bite my bottom lip. _

"_I am still in my sparing outfit so we are perfect together. Everyone will think we were training ourselves hard and it was time for dinner. Then we decided to treat ourselves. How does that sound to you. Also we know we will not run into our normal group of friends so they will not make too much out of it for us."_

_That comment made me laugh, "Yeah Ino would have a cow!"_

_Neji stopped right in his tracks and had one confused look on his face. "You mean someone can actually give birth..."_

_I quickly interrupted him. "No no no, that is not what I mean. It's just one of those sayings you remember as a child."_

_Neji looked at me questionably, "I do not remember such a thing from my childhood."_

_Stopping in my tracks I looked Neji dead in the eyes. "Oh I will help you with that. I have an idea," I began to walk again and Neji followed. "From now on we will take a day or two out of the week just to goof off like kids do. Then you will experience the fun of being a child while you are older and you will be able to remember it better."_

_Neji smirked at this thought and stopped at a door. "We are here, and it sounds like fun." Neji opened the door for me and allowed me to walk in. I couldn't help it at the time but I felt like I was being spoiled rotten. The things he was doing were things no guy had ever done before. Most guys would ask me out on a date, like Lee did just about every day, but no one did this out of just being polite. _

OoO

"Don't get me wrong Gaara, I waited five years for Sasuke. FIVE YEARS! Girls my age are dating their second or third boyfriend and I have to pick between two boys. I know I am only seventeen but I also know with how competitive they are if I choose one I would lose the other for life. But I think I have made the right choice. I just thought that he would have stayed with me here in Sand." I began to add some sugar into my coffee. " Okay I know I was just kidding myself when I wished for it to happen. I just cannot believe all those years were for nothing."

Gaara sipped his coffee, "No they showed something. They showed when you put your love out for someone you stay devoted until the very end. You gave Sasuke every chance when he moved back, correct?" I nodded my head and sipped my coffee. "Well then it is time for Haruno Sakura to be happy and stop waiting around for what she wishes to be her happiness."

I smiled and looked at Gaara in the eyes, "So when did you become this love expert?"

Gaara shrugged his shoulders, "Don't really know. You told me in one of your letter you were helping Hyuga learn to be a child again. Tell me a few of those stories please."

"Why you want me to try them with you?"

"No I don't. That is something between you and Hyuga. I don't want to interrupt between the two of you."

OoO

_Saturday became the day that was set aside for Neji and myself to enjoy our time together as children. Our first day together I brought out a whole bunch of junk food out and placed it down on my coffee table. _

"_You don't expect me to eat that do you?" Neji looked at some of the food with discust. After picking up a tube he looked at it closely. "What is a cheese wiz?"_

_I grabbed the container from him and looked at it carefully. "Well this I never had before, Naruto said it was good so I grabbed for you to try." I looked upon the directions which said shake and then squirt. At the time I was standing right behind Neji so he could not see the grin I was working upon my face. I shook the can, turned it upside down and squirted some onto his hair. During this time Neji was grabbing a can of whipped cream and began to ponder what it was until he felt the cheese oozing onto his head._

"_Sakura you did not do what I think you did, did you?" Of course at the time I had no clue Neji had the whipped cream and was beginning to shake it up as well. He stood up and turned around to see me with a huge smile on my face._

"_Maybe." I smiled even wider and started to shake the can. "What never wanted to have a food fight before just for the fun of it?" I closed my eyes for a second and then felt something in my hair. "Guess you have too."_

"_Well I figured the only way you would be able to get me to do things that a child would do is just to lighten up and do whatever you want because I would lose the argument anyway." I began to feel something really cold on top of my head, but I kept my eyes closed at the moment. "Ice cream by the way."_

_My eyes shot open and I grabbed the bowl of salsa and began to chase him out of my apartment. I didn't think we really would use any of this stuff for the food fight. I figured I would be lucky to get Neji to throw a chip. Once we got outside I tossed the salsa onto Neji and began to laugh my head off. He was covered but not pissed off. He also didn't think to bring any amo outside with him. _

"_What do you think you are doing?" A strong voice came from behind me and I almost paled at the idea of who it was. Turning around I could see Sasuke with his arms crossed his chest. _

"_Hello Sasuke, didn't see you there. I was just having a bit of fun with Neji-kun." As soon as the kun came out of my mouth I began to pray that Sasuke didn't hear it. I was also wondering if Neji heard me. I guess so because Neji walked up behind me trying to save me._

"_Uchiha." Okay I guess Neji was trying to help me by starting a fight with Sasuke._

"_Hyuga what are you doing around my girl?" Sasuke grabbed my arm and pulled me close to him. I began to fight him in this._

"_Did she ever say she was yours?" Neji's eyes began to look at me wondering if I had been lying to him._

"_No Sasuke I am not yours now get that in your head. You have one month to try to win my heart or fall for another girl. I am betting on the second one due to the fact that you cannot win me!" I was becoming angered at this time. The last thing I needed was Sasuke pushing one of the few guy friends I had away._

OoO

Gaara began to laugh and I looked at him puzzled. "What?"

"Don't you see this is the first time you should have realized that you like Neji more than Sasuke." Gaara put some money down on the table. "Tell me you saw it too then."

"No not really. My old feeling for Sasuke had begun to surface at this time. I was fighting it when I saw him right after our food fight."

"Well did those two spar?"

"Nope they didn't then. I do think they did Monday while I was working in the hospital."

OoO

_I walked out of my office to see I had two new files in my bin. Grabbing them quickly I first got a look at the names. Hyuga Neji and the second said Uchiha Sasuke. "Great," I muttered under my breath and began to walk towards their rooms. Luckily someone made sure they were separated because Neji was in 221 while Sasuke was in 195. Since 195 was first I thought I would check on Sasuke. Reading his file I noticed he came in today with his chakura points all messed up. I opened the door shaking my head._

"_Hello Sakura." Looking up from my file I could see Sasuke sitting up in his bed. I could tell that the last five years had been really good to his body. It was simply close to flawless. I did notice he had an Uchiha symbol tattooed on his left shoulder under the curse mark._

"_Sasuke if I didn't know any better I would say you and Neji-kun were sparing and got a little carried away with it." I walked over towards the sink and set down the files. "I also noticed that your arms are all bandaged up. Reminds me of what happened to Hinata during the chunnin exams. Let me take a quick guess as to that the same thing happened to your arms." I grabbed a pair of latex gloves and put them on quickly._

"_If you think I look bad you should see Hyuga. He won't be able to move for months." Sasuke smirked his trademark smirk, one that I use to melt upon at a glance. Luckily I am stronger now._

"_Well I do see him next so we shall see." I walked towards him held his left arm lightly as I began to unwrap it._

_I could swear at that moment Sasuke was actually smiling. "Saw me first, huh? Well that is how it should be. You should be checking on your boyfriend before the friend."_

_I stopped unwrapping at that moment and glared at him. "Uchiha Sasuke I am not your girlfriend. You are suppose to be dating other girls. How is that going?" With that said I finished unwrapping his arm and looked upon it waiting for him to talk._

"_Hn." _

_Of course I should have know better than to actually get an answer from him when it is a personal question. "Why didn't no one heal you yet?" Standing up I walked back towards his medical chart and noticed a yellow sticky note attached to it. _

Sakura, Do Not heal Uchiha Sasuke's arm until Wednesday. He is being punished for destroying practice area 10 along with the damage to Hyuga Neji. Tsunade.

_Reading the note I couldn't help but to smirk, this was Tsunade's idea of a joke right? _

"_I am being punished by this?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow at me._

_Sighing I decided it would be best to answer the boy. "It would seem so Sasuke. I think I could give you some sort of pain killer if that would help you right now."_

_Sasuke began to chuckle at this. "I am not in pain. But I do see you still love me despite what you have been claiming."_

"_Uchiha Sasuke I only care about my patients equally. I don't like seeing someone in pain!" Of course at that moment I realized that I was yelling and of course that had to be boosting Sasuke's ego at that very moment so I shut up, rebandaged his arm, and then began to walk out the door._

"_Sakura, aren't you going to stay here and make sure I get better?"_

"_If you need anything Uchiha the red button next to you will summon a nurse who is assigned to you. I will be your doctor and will check on you daily. Good bye." With that I grabbed the medical files, walked out the door, and shut it behind myself. "Why couldn't Tsunade give him to someone else? I'll ask her after I check on Neji."_

OoO

"So why did you have to help Sasuke out?" Gaara stood up and waited for me to do the same.

"Because Sasuke about killed everyone else who tried to come near him except Tsunade. She knew how much he hated hospitals, which is why staying in one was a punishment. At the time she also did not know I was starting to hang out with Neji a lot so of course she thought she was doing me a favor by assigning him to me. She also thought I would stay in his room all day and that would give us plenty of time to 'restore the Uchiha clan'." I stood up and walked next to Gaara as we walked out of the cafe. "Of course at the time I had no clue I was falling for Neji so I couldn't have told her."

OoO

_I made my way down to room 221 and knocked on the door. Realizing I still had the same gloves on I took them off and shoved them in my lab coat pocket. _

"_Enter." Came from the voice from inside the door. Opening it I could see Neji sitting up in his bed as well and also shirtless like Sasuke. Neji gave me a small smile and I couldn't help but to look at his body. Sasuke's was good now don't get me wrong bu Neji's was way better. If everything in this world was based on the looks of a guys body Neji would be close to a god!_

"_How are you feeling?" My voice was almost a whisper as I walked towards a seat and sat down next to him. _

_Neji gave me a soft smile and reached out his hand to brush the hair out of my eyes. "I am just fine; I shouldn't have taken the sparing out with Uchiha as far as I did."_

"_Your file also tells me that I am not allowed to heal you fully until tomorrow. What is wrong with you, it says you're burned but I cannot tell where."_

"_The very bottoms of my feet. I am dealing with it though."_

_I brought my hand up to my mouth and gasped. "I cannot heal you until tomorrow, I am so sorry."_

_Neji grabbed my hand lightly in his and held it for a second. "That is quite alright you have your orders." Then he kissed my hand like he did on the night we had our first unofficial date. When I started to blush Neji then worked his way closer towards me. "You do look beautiful when blush." Of course this comment just made me redder and then next thing I knew Neji was giving me a kiss on the cheek. _

"_So umm...is there anything I could get for you like some ointment?" I quickly stood up and tried to figure out what to do now. _

_Neji smiled at me, "No I am perfectly fine right now Sakura. I would like to ask you something though."_

"_Sure."_

"_How about on Friday I take you to a movie. You can pick out which one and the time if I can pick the place to bring you for dinner?" Neji looked at me and I could not help but to feel my heart skip a beat._

"_Sounds really nice. I'll get a paper and bring it in later, how does that sound to you? I would rather pick out a movie together, maybe there is something we both want to see." I could not help but to smile, this was really a great moment since it was not every day I would except a date from someone. Hell thinking about it I never except a date from anyone. _

"_I would like that Sakura-chan. You are always thinking of others first before yourself. That is a truly great quality about you."_

_I stood up and turned around. No one ever complemented me...except for Lee and Naruto. "I will see you in a while Neji-kun." I stepped outside the door and shut it behind myself. Leaning up against a wall I saw Hinata walk around the corner._

"_Hi Sakura-chan. How is cousin Neji?" She looked at my face and her smile faded. "What is wrong?"_

"_Neji just asked me to dinner and a movie on Friday." I could not help but to giggle and touch the spot where he had kissed me. "I cannot believe how happy I am."_

_Hinata smiled and then knocked on Neji's door. "Glad you are so excited Sakura."_

"_Enter." Neji called from inside his room and Hinata walked inside with me still standing by the door blushing and giggling._

OoO

"Please tell me this is when you figured out that you like Neji." Gaara walked down the busy street and headed towards his home with me following with my bag over my back.

"Well yes, but things also got complicated at that very moment."

OoO

_As I walked towards my office, still smiling I saw Sasuke standing outside his door. _

"_Sakura, why are you dating him as well as me?" Sasuke had a sour look on his face. _

"_You never made an agreement about me dating other people as well. Besides I have you dating others so why can't I?" I pushed him back into his room. "Now go lie down and heal yourself." I made sure to say that in a demanding tone. _

"_Fine you will go with me on Saturday, you must spend the whole day with me and I will not take no for an answer." Sasuke turned around and started to walk towards his bed. "I will pick you up at 10 am. Be ready." Sasuke shut the door behind himself._

_On the way back towards my office I couldn't help but to think about what the mess I had myself in. At a young age I would have died for Sasuke to say as much as he had to me in the past few days, but now I didn't really like it. I also didn't like the amount of attention he was giving, but at the same time I couldn't help for my heart to flutter at the idea of a date with Sasuke. "Why me?" I said out loud. _


	3. Chapter 3

**My White Eyes**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! There I said it, happy now??

Authors notes: I would like to thank everyone for reading my story. I hope people out there are liking it because over 200 have read it. Thanks again **edward cullens baby, disella** for the wonderful reviews you sent. Thank you everyone else who has read this story. Anyone else want to send a review?? PLEASE?? I would also like to say that I made up some fake video games...well I think the titles are fake. If they are not please tell me so I can figure out something else.

**Chapter 3**

"Oh now you have to tell me about the dates!" Gaara couldn't help but to laugh at me at that moment.

"Why do we barely get to see you like this? Hell I have never seen you like this Gaara!" I stopped walking and stared at him.

"I get sleep now, remember?"

Biting my bottom lip, "Oh yeah. My bad."

OoO

_It was now Friday and I was running home as quick as possible. The movie started at 9, but Neji wanted to pick me up for dinner around 7, it's only 5 right now. The reason I was running was not because of the weather or anything, but because of Lee. I had not seen him yet, and I really didn't want to turn him down, yet again, but this time right before I went out on a date...well that just seemed cold hearted. I stopped running when I noticed I was home and figured out I had to be in the clear._

"_Sakura-chan! Please allow me the pleasure of taking you to dinner tonight!" I turned around to see Rock Lee standing in front of me with a box of chocolates._

"_I am very sorry Lee, I have plans tonight." I fished around in my pockets for my keys, but no such luck. Then it hit me, in my hurry to leave I didn't drop by my office...of course this is where my keys where. I turned around to head back to the hospital when I still noticed Lee out of the corner of my eye. "If you would like you can walk me back to work. I left my keys there."_

"_Why thank you Sakura-chan. Please except the chocolates."_

"_How about you keep them and bring them to the children's wing in the hospital?"_

"_Oh yes, how youthful!"_

_Throughout our walk we passed the Uchiha district and I saw Sasuke leaning up against the gates. _

"_Where is the Hyuga?" Sasuke stepped out in front of the two of us._

"_He will be picking me up later. Lee is just keeping me company right now. Why do you ask Sasuke?" I couldn't help but to make my voice almost sound like venom. _

_Sasuke raised an eyebrow at me, "Don't stay out too late, you need to be well rested when I pick you up tomorrow."_

_I looked over at Lee who at that moment was running off with tears in his eyes. "Now why did you do that Uchiha?" I looked back at Sasuke, well I guess you could call my look more of a glare._

"_Don't want Rock Lee around my girlfriend."_

"_Uchiha for Gods sake, as well as your own, I am not your girlfriend!" Sasuke grabbed my arm and dragged me in the Uchiha district. _

_Pinning both my arms above my head with one hand, he closed the gates. "But you are mine." Sasuke had leaned close and whispered in my ear. Then he kissed my neck right under my ear. _

_I closed my eyes at that moment and took everything in. His smell was wonderful, and the feeling of his lips was heaven. Then he started to do the unexpected, Sasuke began to kiss my jaw and then my cheek. Working his way towards my lips with his mouth it made it so I could barely breathe. _

"_Stop it." I could barely bring myself to say it but I was proud that I had._

"_Why when you are enjoying it as much as I am."_

"_This isn't what I want."_

"_Of course it is, your body is reacting the correct way."_

_I started to twist my wrists. "You don't get it do you?" I started to yell. "Let me go Uchiha!" I was praying for someone to come and rescue me at that moment. Anyone would do perfectly at that moment. Seems my prayers were answered._

_The gate flung open to revile a very pissed off Hyuga Neji. "Let her go now Uchiha."_

_Sasuke smirked. "She doesn't really want me to." He did let me go at that moment. "Wanna fight Hyuga?"_

_I took this moment to run to Neji and pushed my face in his shirt. I couldn't stop the tears from falling because apart of me knew Sasuke was right. Then I breathed in, smelling Neji in the process. Now Neji was just on his way home from training, but if Sasuke smelt wonderful, Neji's smell was beyond that. I felt comfortable snuggled up to Neji. I closed my eyes trying to remember his smell always. Most people find that when guys are all sweaty nasty, but Neji's made me almost want to have it bottled because that smell was driving me wild. I stopped crying and looked up at Neji. He in return circled his arm around my waist. _

"_Lee told me you left your keys in your office. I will escort you there. Good bye Uchiha." Neji then walked with his arm around my waist leaving one very angry Sasuke behind. _

_OoO_

_Once Neji and I walked in my office I shut the door behind me. The trip here had been a silent one, and I was really worried about what Neji would say now._

"_Glad I saw Lee when I did. I knew there could only be one reason he was crying." Neji sat down in one of my chairs._

_I was standing in front of the chair, but my back was turned as I shuffled through my files looking for where my keys could be. "I never mean for him to cry." Grabbing my keys and turning around I could see that Neji was staring at my butt while I looked. I couldn't help but to smirk and blush at this. Of course each time I blush around Neji I cannot help but to look down at the ground._

_Neji then stood up and put his hand under my chin. "Don't do that." He said it in a firm, but not demanding tone. At this moment I couldn't stop my body I raised on my tip toes and kissed his lightly on the lips. Once I realized what I had done I went back to flat footed, forcing our lips to seperate._

"_I am so sorry Neji, I don't know what came over me." I didn't get a vocal response like I thought I would. My response is what any young man would do, if he liked the girl. Neji bent down a bit and met my lips to his yet again. He also circled his arm around my waist so this time I could not stop it to say sorry. This showed me that he wanted it. As he started to kiss me a little harder I wrapped my arms around his neck. Neji took this as a sign and licked my bottom lip asking for entrance. I easily granted it, and for the first time in my life I was French kissing a man. Then the thought dawned on me, this was the second kiss on the lips I had ever had, the first being the one I gave him. Neji then lifted me up and sat my butt down on the desk. He continued to kiss me for what I thought was a short time before he ended it. I kept my eyes closed and then decided it would be okay to open them after a minute. Looking into Neji's eyes I could see a look of lust coming from them, and figured that I had the same look._

"_Lets get you home so I can pick you up in an hour for dinner. I would rather be clean for our first date." Neji smiled at me._

"_So would I."_

_OoO_

I stopped my story telling to Gaara and checked in to the hotel I would be staying. "Well this is going to eat up all my savings."

"Don't worry about that, while you stay here you will be working at the Suna Hospital. I had already figured a woman at the age of seventeen would not have too much money saved up." Gaara grabbed my bag from me and then handed it to a bell hop. "Bring this up to her room. I need to show her around the hospital."

Gaara and I quickly walked out of the hotel. "Alright I will tell you the date with Neji-kun went by wonderfully. The best first date I have ever had."

"Guessing the one with Uchiha went by poorly."

OoO

_Of course as expected Sasuke picked me up at 9:55 am. Has the boy ever heard of sleeping in on the weekends? Guess not. I decided to answer the door with my cup of peppermint tea in my hands._

"_You're early." I could not help but to sound groggy. Okay so I had woken up early enough to be ready for Sasuke, but I really wanted him to understand that I do like to sleep in._

"_Come on get your shoes on." Sasuke glanced at my outfit. Of course I had on a casual outfit, just a pair of jeans and a tee-shirt. I put on my tennis shoes and locked my apartment. Of course I was going to bring my tea with me, I won't let Sasuke ruin one thing for me in the morning._

"_So let me guess we are fixing another house in the Uchiha district?" I sipped my tea and Sasuke smirked._

"_Nope. You are going to decorate the new guestroom."_

_I stopped in my tracks, "What new guest room?"_

"_Itachi's old bedroom. I will not let that room become one of our kids rooms so I figured it would make a perfect guest room." Sasuke took on of his hands out of his pocket and grabbed mine, the one that was not holding the tea cup._

_I shook my hand out of his, "Alright listen I have a few rules. One, do not grab my hand. Two, do not call me your girlfriend or wife. Three, do not talk about our future since you don't know what is in store for us. Break these rules and the date is over."_

"_Hn." All I could figure was that Sasuke agreed._

"_Is this really what you planned for us to do today?"_

"_Girls like to shop and decorate."_

_I couldn't help but to laugh at his statement. "Alright I have to admit I like to shop, but not for clothes or things to decorate. I think you really need to get to know me because I am not your average girl anymore." Sasuke rolled his eyes and began to walk to the shopping district. My mouth dropped, "Oh my god you don't believe me."_

"_No. Girls like to shop for clothes, plain and simple."_

_I pulled Sasuke aside, "Alright listen here Uchiha, I am NOT your typical girl!"_

"_Sakura-chan! Sasuke-teme!" I began to smile because my best friend was to the rescue and didn't even know it._

"_Naruto!" I yelled and waved towards the direction on the voice._

OoO

Gaara started to laugh, "Never really thought you would get saved like that from Naruto huh?"

"Well Naruto has done many things for me before, but at that moment it was like God showed him where to go. I couldn't help but to laugh either.

OoO

"_So where are you two going?" Naruto stood inbetween us and wrapped his arms around our shoulders. _

"_To go shopping for Sasuke's guest room." I responded._

"_Oh Sakura-chan, sorry, I know you hate doing that sort of thing. Tell you what I'll do for you, I'll take you to go eat some ramen, and I'll ask Ino to go for you." Naruto leaned towards Sasuke and wispered, "Don't worry Ino is ten times better at decorating than Sakura-chan could ever be."_

_Of course Naruto didn't know that I heard him. "Thank you Naruto!" I was actually happy at the fact that Sasuke was being told by Naruto. "I have been trying to tell him that for some time now." _

"_Oh Sasuke-teme, you can't take her out shopping for that sort of thing." He looked at Sakura, "Hey how about you go get me something to drink, please?"_

_I squinted my eyes at him, "Fine but you are up to something. Just to let you know, before you help your best friend out. Neji-kun is also trying to win my heart, well change that he is winning. So whatever you tell Uchiha you have to tell Neji-kun."_

"_What will you do if I don't?"_

"_Tell Hinata, because I do believe she is wanting Neji-kun to win as well."_

OoO

"Okay so did Naruto tell Neji too?" Gaara seemed really into my story now.

"No, and I told Hinata. But the sad thing is Naruto actually kept his mouth shut when we really didn't want him to. Whatever he told Sasuke really changed how the date was going so far."

OoO

"_Alright so where are we going?" I was jogging along Sasuke's side since the boy had to keep walking so damn fast._

"_To the arcade." _

_I wanted to squeal, Sasuke taking me to my favorite place in the world! How did I ever get this lucky. "Wait did Naruto tell you that?"_

"_No." _

"_Then why are you taking me here?"_

"_I want to go do, get over it." I couldn't believe my ears Sasuke actually thought he was going to make me suffer. Now if he really wanted to do that he would have given Ino money and told her to buy me new clothes. I would have killed him for that. _

_Once we got to the arcade Sasuke began to play "Zombie Nights" and completely ignored me. It was a sharpshooter game where, of course if you didn't realize from the title, you kill zombies at night time. Sasuke was using both his hands with the gun so I decided to act like a real konichi would do and steal his wallet. Placing the wallet back in his pocket I ran off to change the bills into quarters. _

_I didn't hear anything from Sasuke for ten minutes, so I figured I was in the clear. I put some quarters in a game called Ninja Lords. _

_I am not too sure how long I had been playing the game but the next thing I know I can hear Sasuke chuckle from behind me. I turn around and he has his arms crossed. "How about something to eat?"_

_I ran my fingers through my hair. "Sure why not."_

"_Next time you want money ask."_

"_Hey I had plenty of reasons to steal the money from you."_

"_Explain."_

"_First off you left me alone, and this is suppose to be a date so if you were going to be doing something it's only fair that I do. Second a man pays to entertain his date. Third, I didn't have my wallet on me so I grabbed yours."_

"_At least you were okay at the game, otherwise it would have been..."_

_I decided to cut him off there. "Annoying?"_

"_No a waste of money."_

"_So where are we eating?"_

"_Hn."_

"_Oh I get it you were being social up until now because you will have to stop talking for the next month just to give your voice some time to heal?"_

"_Sakura."_

"_What?"_

"_Want to go eat some gyoza?" _

_I clapped while jumping around. "My favorite!"_

"_I know. I remember." Sasuke turned around and began to walk out of the arcade._

"_What did you remember that from when we were genin's together?"_

"_Hn." _

_I started to run to catch up with him. "Sasuke answer me!"_

"_Hn."_

"_Damn it Uchiha!"_

_Sasuke stopped in his tracks and turned around to look at me. "Why do you call me Uchiha sometimes and Sasuke others?"_

"_Well if you cannot figure it out for yourself then I am not telling."_

"_Childish don't you think?"_

"_So is saying 'hn' to me all the time."_

OoO

"Okay, so why do you do that with Uchiha Sasuke?" Gaara muttered.

"Simple when Sasuke is being nice I call him Sasuke. When he's being an ass I call him Uchiha." Gaara raised an eyebrow at this. "I know I was giving him hints to help him, but I never meant to. I realized this about a week later. So when I made my revolation another one also came with it. I had re-fallen in love with Uchiha Sasuke."


	4. Chapter 4

**My White Eyes**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Authors Notes: Thanks to everyone who read my story and reviewed. **Al2010** for the review, thanks! Here is my longest chapter ever, 10 pages long, so I hope you all enjoy. Please review, anything is exceptable.

**Chapter 4**

'One Week.' I sat at my desk in the Sunagakure hospital. 'One week since they dropped my off here.' I slid a folder into my out box.

"Alright I have given you a week, you still think Hyuga is the one you want?" A voice startled me so I looked towards the door.

"Gaara! Don't scare me!" I put my hand over my heart and then smiled.

"My apologizes Sakura." Gaara walked in and sat down in a chair in front of my desk.

"Yes Gaara. Neji-kun is the one I want, not Sasuke."

"How are you so sure?"

"He is the only one on my mind this whole time. If I think about him anymore I will not be able to help out my patients. Kami how can I get him back?" I placed my face in my hands. I could feel tears beginning to form.

"Sakura please don't cry. You have been trying to figure it out for a week now. I think it is time to send..." Gaara was cut off by a messenger boy running through my office door.

"Kazekage-sama there is a messenger bird here from Konohagakure. The boy ran in and handed a scroll to Gaara.

Gaara began to read it and then started laughing. "Oh Sakura you have to read this first paragraph from Tsunade. Sounds like someone is driving the poor Hokage crazy."

Grabbing the letter from Gaara I began to read it quickly.

Dear Gaara,

Please inform my dear apprentice that she owes me a new desk and a whole lot of sake. Yes more sake, so forget about the desk.

Now I have to deliver some sad news about Neji. The first day the boys got back I never thought I could read emotions off a Hyuga so easily. He came into my office to tell me Sakura was safely with you. The boy almost seemed like he was dead or dying. His heart must really ache for Sakura. I have not seen Neji since that day. Hinata told me today that he only leaves his room to eat one meal a day and use the bathroom. Sounds like he doesn't shower, train, hell do anything. She believes that he is only eating that much just to stay alive until he finds out Sakura's decision.

Sasuke is the reason for my desk problem. Well Sakura will be able to tell you how annoying Naruto was right after Sasuke left, multiply that by ten and that is how you get our only and only Uchiha. He even has the balls to demand to be the one sent on any mission that involves going to Sunagakure or even near it. Whenever Sakura decides on Neji I plan on sending him far far away for a long long time!

Okay yes I do believe that Neji is the best choice for Sakura, but not by his actions as of late. Gai, Tenten and Lee cannot get him out of his room. Hell I even sent Naruto over there to bug the shit out of him and Neji never even got out of his bed. This boy is completely devoted to her. Many of his fan girls heard about him being "sick" and are staying outside the Hyuga Compound. I have even heard a few rumors that some blame Sakura. Of course Neji has not excepted any of their advancements when they call him on the phone. I cannot say the same for the Uchiha. According to Naruto, and Jiraiya, Uchiha has been seen out in the local pubs with a new girl every night. This happens of course when he is not in my office, I don't know when this boy has the time to sleep. Naruto says that he has a new girl next to him every night. Then of course, the next day she is claiming that the next generation of Uchihas is inside of her.

Has Sakura made any decision yet? Please tell me and we will figure out a way to help.

Tsunade

After reading the letter my heart began to ache, tears began to form, and I was shaking. "We have to get Neji-kun here NOW!" Yelling the last word I began to go through my stacks of medical files.

"Come up with a plan?" Gaara grabbed the letter from my desk so it would not get lost in the confusion.

"There is a boy here that has a problem with his chakra system. I cannot pin point it no matter what I have done, but I believe Neji's byakugan can. We just have to make sure Tsunade sends Neji instead of Hinata." I grabbed a blank scroll out of my desk and looked at Gaara. "If I wrote to her telling her this could you please send it with your fastest bird?"

"Of course Sakura." Smiling at what Gaara said I began to write.

Tsunade,

Thank you for the letter telling me about the boys. I swear once I get back I will buy you so much sake you will be drunk for a month.

Alright here is the plan. I have a patient here that I need the help of Neji's eyes to fix. I need it to be Neji too because his eyes are more advanced than Hinata's. Keep Sasuke far away if possible, for as long as you can too. Once Neji helps me I would like him to stay for a week so that we can keep an eye on this patient. Afterwards we will return home.

In case you have not guessed Neji is the one I have chosen. I will inform Sasuke when I feel the time is correct. Of course Sasuke does not truly understand love but I will try to explain my choice using the information you have provided for me in your previous letter.

Please tell Neji he is needed here but not to leave until he has had plenty of sleep and food. Tell him I do miss him terribly but in order to see me he must be healthy.

Thank you for everything. I love you and miss you very much. Please tell everything to Naruto once Sasuke is gone.

Sakura

I rolled up the scroll and handed it to Gaara. "Thank you for everything Gaara."

"Will Neji really be able to help out the patient or was that a lie?" Gaara stood up.

"I believe he can. Kami knows I have tried everything I know. If Neji cannot help then this boy will have to quit being a ninja."

"Couldn't he be like Lee?"

"No he relies on genjutsu completely. Unless you all have someone like Gai-sensi to help him."

"I think we do." Gaara walked out of my office with a smile on his face.

"HEY! Why are you smiling? Gaara?" I stood and chased after him. "GAARA!"

OoO

Throughout the night I tossed and turned in my bed unable to fall asleep. All I thought about was when will Tsunade get my letter? When would she tell Naruto and Neji? Where would she send Sasuke? When would they all leave? When it seemed that my brain finally calmed down and I was starting to drift to sleep there was a knock at my door. Since all I was wearing was a spaghetti string shirt and a pair of boy shorts underwear I grabbed a sweat shirt and a pair of sweat pants.

"Be right there." I yelled as I put on my clothes and of course trying to make my way to the door at the same time. Once I was finally clothed I opened the door to see the young man from earlier holding a scroll in his hands. "Yes?"

"Message from the Hokage." He handed me the scroll and then left. Shutting the door quickly I hopped back on my bed and began to open it.

It read:

Sakura,

I told Neji how you needed his help and then was to stay with you until you were ready to come home. I also told him not to leave until he was completely rested. All he wanted to know at that moment was if Sasuke was going or not. When I told him no he requested Lee and Naruto to go with him. I allowed him to inform them and to pick a time to leave I send you this letter to let you know because I just found out the three left about twenty minutes after Neji left my office.

As for Sasuke it seems he must stay in the village for now. Wannabe Ami came up to the hospital claiming she was pregnant. She is and she says she has only been with Sasuke. It will be a few weeks before we are able to determine the father. Sasuke is claiming that he only had safe sex while you have been gone. Knowing how smart he is Sasuke will be sure to notice Naruto's disappearance and I will try to figure out something to do with him.

Tsunade

Rolling up the scroll I placed it on the hotel's desk they provided in my room. I began looking through clothes. I needed something that said professional but sexy the first day Neji would be here. For the second I needed something that said sexy but you have to work for it. Biting my bottom lip I found a black skirt suit for the first day. The skirt was a mini skirt. Looking around for the second outfit I sighed. "Kami where is Ino-pig when I need her?"

OoO

It had been two days since the message arrived so I knew to expect the boys at any moment. Looking around my hotel room I noticed it was dark outside and decided a nice hot shower would be wonderful right then. After my shower I then grabbed my pjs since Neji would be here in the morning, most likely before lunch time. I put on my night shirt, a long sleeve button up white shirt, it one was Kakashi's but he gave it to me saying women looked better in them than men, and a nice black silk thong. After looking over my appearance I brushed my hair and realized some men would have a nose bleed if they even thought about a woman dressed like this. Once I was finished I heard a knock at my door. Grabbing a pair of blue jeans I began the hopping to the door again that I had done not too nights ago.

"Why do I only get a knock at my hotel room door when I am in my pjs?" I mumbled as I reached for the doorknob. Before I could fully open the door it was shoved open and one hyper blond yelled very loudly.

"Sakura-chan!"

"Oh my god you all are here!" I smiled and then realized Neji and Lee were standing right behind Naruto. Of course the two were not looking at my face so I looked down to see what might be wrong. Of course I didn't have a bra on and a white button up shit really can become see-through. I crossed my arms across my breast. "I am up here."

Lee grabbed Naruto's arm and pulled him back,"Come on lets us go get a room and then something to eat."

"But I have to tell her about Sasuke." Naruto hollered as he was being pulled away.

"Come on in Neji we need to talk about a few things." Stepped to the side so he could get past me. As Neji walked towards the bed I noticed that he could barely do it. Once he sat down on the bed I closed the door and sat down next to him. "Why haven't you been taking care of yourself?" Neji looked at me with defeated eyes. "When is the last time you had something to eat?" All I got for a response was a shrug. I crawled over towards the phone by the bed. "Fine then tell me what you would like to eat and I'll get room service for you."When I looked over I noticed Neji had fallen back onto the bed and fell asleep. "Well I guess I will go downstairs and get some food for you instead." Grabbing the pen and paper by the phone I wrote Neji a message in case he woke up.

Neji,

Gone to go get you something to eat.

Love,

Sakura

I put on my bra under my shirt and then left after grabbing my room key.

OoO

I found Lee and Naruto eating down in the lobby and as I made my way over Naruto shouted. "Sakura-chan over here!"

When I got there I hit Naruto over the head, "Don't yell in the dining hall Naruto." I sat down and looked at the menu. "Neji is asleep right now so I thought I would get him something to eat."

"Alright Sakura-chan. Neji would most likely like number 4." Lee pointed out.

I giggled, "Sounds great. Just make sure it is to go." I glanced behind Lee and noticed a waitress writing it down. "Thank you." I handed her the menu.

After the guys ordered their food Naruto looked at me. "Please tell me you are going to kick Sasuke-teme's ass to the curb."

"Well my choice was Neji the first day you all left, but Gaara wanted me to wait a week before I sent word to Tsunade. Why do you ask Naruto? Didn't you want me to be with Sasuke?"

"The Uchiha is not worthy of your time. From what I saw it became like you were just out of site out of mind. He would most likely act like this when you were gone on missions or he was." Lee pipped in.

"Yeah! I know you said date other girls, but I never thought you would say it was okay to sleep with them too!" Naruto began yelling towards the end.

"Naruto keep your voice down." I hissed at him.

"Oops, sorry." Naruto gave me his usually big grin.

"Okay, so my plan is now to send Sasuke a letter telling him how I have chosen Neji. I figured the farther away Neji is from Sasuke the better right now. I heard about how Neji has been treating himself and he really needs time to recuperate. We have a week to allow him to do so. Either of you have a blank scroll and a pen?" I really knew Naruto did a have a blank scroll but a pen, no way.

"Here you go Sakura-chan." Lee handed me everything I asked for so I began to write.

Sasuke,

My choice should be clear at this moment. If you have not already noticed by now Lee, Naruto, and Neji are gone. They are here in Suna with me. Be happy with the fact that Naruto is here with me instead of there to bug you all day long.

First off I would like to tell you to leave Tsunade alone! She has enough problems to deal with, like the number of girls coming in wanting to know if they are pregnant with the next Uchiha. Which leads me to my second point. What I am about to tell you is only from a medic and friends disapproval. This is in no way jealousy on my part. The amount of girls you are sleeping with is just wrong. You could get an STD or AIDS like that. You should have sex with someone that you love. If all of those girls gets pregnant then yes you clan would rebuild very fast but you would be unable to marry all of them.

All I ask right now is that you respect the decision I have made. I gave you a month to win my heart and for a while there I thought you might have won until I realized there is a big difference between a lust and love. How I felt for you when I was twelve is nothing but a schools girls crush. How I feel towards Neji is love. Plase do not punish Kohonagakure for my decision.

Thank you,

Sakura

"So guys what do you think?" I looked up at the two smiling boys. "What?"

"You really love me?" That voice sent goosebumps all over my body and made my eyes as big as saucers.

"I would have rather told you in person instead of you reading it over my shoulder." I grabbed some bills from my pants and placed them on the table. The waitress then walked out of the kitchen will all the food and handed me the to go box. I nodded my thanks and then stood up. "Lets go back to my room Neji where you can explain your actions to me."

"I came here quickly to help your patient. What else should I be explaining?" Neji grabbed the to go box from me so I would not have to carry it.

"Good night boys. I will see you in the morning." I stood up leaving the letter on the table as I walked away.

OoO

Opening the rooms door I shoved Neji inside. "How dare you not take care of yourself while I was gone!" I yelled as I sat down on the bed.

"I was heartbroken at the idea of you being with the Uchiha." Neji sat down next to me and handed me the to go box.

"Through out the entire time we were together you never gave me any hint that you loved me, so why would you be heartbroken? All I seemed to get was that you like me, but never enough to be heartbroken. You sure know how to send mixed signals. By the way, the food is for you. I already ate earlier." I handed the box back to him.

"Explain where you think I only showed that I liked you so I can explain." Neji began to eat.

"Alright , our second official date, lets start there."

OoO

_The second date was a typical dinner and a move like last time, but what I noticed the most was how uptight Neji was being. As we left the movie theater Neji kept a distance from me, I swear you could fit two Chojis in between us. _

"_Forehead girl!" Ino came running up to me and the looked at Neji. Neji began to make the distance further when Ino shot him a look._

_I put on a smile. "Hi Ino."_

_Ino looked at me questionably. "All of us are going to the club so why don't you come too." Ino pointed behind her and I saw Tenten, Lee, Naruto, Hinata, and Kiba all huddled together in a long line. _

"_I will show up sometime later. Let me go home to change first, okay?" I started walking and looked over my shoulder to notice Neji keeping the same distance as before. Once we got to my apartment I began to dig through my purse to find my keys. Once I fished them out I turned around to look at Neji but he was gone._

OoO

"Alright explain your actions then." I crossed my arms over my chest.

Neji quickly swallowed the food in his mouth. "I realized during this date that I love you. I have never seen how a man is suppose to act when he is in love so I began to panic though out the rest of the date." Neji got up and placed the empty box in the trash.

"Then how come you never even said bye, or apologized later on?"

Neji walked back to the bed and sat down. "I have been panicking ever since. It took everything I could just to come here to your room tonight. I don't know how to act around you."

"Well you are suppose to act like yourself. There really is no reason to panic around me. Besides aren't we trained not to panic. You are a ninja after all. I will say this, you are lucky Ino convinced me to keep dating you. The vibe you game me was that you didn't like me." I gave Neji a quick hug. "Now get yourself some sleep, okay?"

"Would you mind if I took a shower first?" Neji grabbed his bag.

"Go right ahead. I will be right back, I am going to the hospital to grab the medical file from my office so you can look at it during breakfast." I grabbed my room key and slipped out of the room.

OoO

After about an hour I arrived back at my room to find a very drunk Naruto and Neji. Looking around my room I saw beer bottles everywhere.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto stood up and attempted to run to me. Of course since he was drunk he ended up trying to hug the wall.

"Naruto are you sharing a room with Lee?" I tried to pry him from the wall. "Naruto?"

"Sakura can you please get Hinata-chan. I wanna tell her I love her!"

I shook my head. "Naruto, what is your room number?"

"To the left of your room!" Boy Naruto knows hot to blow out someone's eardrums.

"Naruto I know Hinata loves you like I love Sakura. So call her in your room!" Neji pipped in. He began to walk towards the bathroom. "Shower time!"

"I will go call Hinata-chan now!" Naruto began to run out of the room. "Oh yeah I was suppose to tell you something Sakura. Now what was it?"

I shoved him out the door. "Tell me in the morning." I shut the door behind him and walked around the room picking up all the beer bottles. Once I had them all in the trash I heard the bathroom door open. Now you want to talk about eye candy, think about Neji, dripping wet, wearing nothing but a towel. I was surprised I didn't faint at that moment.

Neji walked over towards me and kissed my cheek. "Hello there."

I sighed. "You are really going to heat yourself in a minute but I need you to be at your best for this boy tomorrow." I placed my hands on both his temples. "That means no hang overs." I removed the alcohol from his system. "Feeling normal now?"

Neji leaned down and kissed me lightly on the forehead. "Thank you."

OoO

_Dream_

"_How could you?" Sasuke grabbed my arms and pinned me against a wall. "The only reason I went to Otogakure was so Orochimaru did not use you against me. The only reason I pushed you away as a child was so Itachi never found out that I love you! I always have! Everything I have ever done was for you Sakura!"_

_I began to cry. "And sleeping with all those woman while I was gone?"_

"_I did not want to be bad at it for you. I wanted to be perfect for you."_

"_I asked you to stay before, why didn't you if you love me so much as you claim."_

"_Sakura, I don't think you fully understand. I will claim you as mine!" Sasuke then grabbed my wrists and put them over my head._

"_No don't do it!"_

_End Dream_

OoO

I quickly sat up in my bed. I noticed Neji next to me and then realized it was all a dream. "God it's hot in here." I got out from under the covers and took off the bra and jeans. Slipping back under the covers again I feel asleep.

OoO

I woke up to feel a hand rubbing my hip and a chest in my face. Looking up I saw Neji still asleep but he seemed to be dreaming. I smiled and snuggled up close to him before I realized I now had something very hard in a very wrong spot.

"What are you dreaming about?" I muttered as I began to move back just to be stopped by Neji. "It would seem you want me close."

"As close as I can get you." Neji was talking in his sleep. "I cannot wait to feel your body completely."

I began to blush but as soon as the blood left from my face there was a knock at the door. I quickly closed my eyes as Neji's opened. He jumped out of the bed to answer the door.

"Yes?" He said as he looked at whomever was behind the door.

"Message for Haruno Sakura." Neji grabbed the scroll and then shut the door. He walked over to me and I opened my eyes. "Here." I sat up and began to open the scroll. "Nice ass."

My eyes got huge. It hit me then that I was wearing just a thong and a button up shit. "Thanks Neji." I could not help but to blush again. Well it was too late now so why bother putting on my jeans again. I finished opening the scroll and began to read.

Sakura,

Well Sasuke got your letter not too long ago, but I wish you would have waited to tell him your news a little longer because it would seem that Ami is not really pregnant, she just got a false positive with the home brand. None of the other girls are either. After talking with the girls it would seem that Uchiha is taking them home, but not for sex. He has asked them all questions and tried to get tips on how to win you over. Do not ask me why they lied, but Ami is still questionable because I saw the home pregnancy test and all I can think is there is someone out there that is, but it's not her.

Okay, has Neji proposed yet? How did he do it? I better be apart of the wedding!

Oh yeah I should tell you Sasuke is on his way to Sunagakure. Ja ne!

Tsunade

"She must have been drunk when she wrote this." I set the letter down and lied on my back. Then a realization hit me. "Sasuke is on his way here!!!!"


	5. Chapter 5

Dear all readers,

I would like to say that I am truly sorry for not updating. I have completely lost my computer due to a worm. I am borrowing my friends computer to let you all know and to also let you know that I have not forgotten you all. I have a handwritten copy of the rest of my story along with a one shot of Sai and Sakura. I will update as soon as I can. I hopefully will have a new computer coming up soon and will begin updating asap. Thank you all for reading and reviewing so far and I will be proud to have the finished work on this site. If you have any ideas to where you want this story to go to, let me know because I will be glad to change what I have and will do it for you all. I love you all and thanks for being so patient with me during this time.

Love,

Squall8final


End file.
